1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a producing method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a single wafer-feeding type semiconductor producing apparatus for heating a semiconductor wafer by a heater through a susceptor in a state in which the semiconductor wafer is placed on the susceptor, thereby processing the semiconductor wafer, and the invention also more particularly relates to a producing method of a semiconductor device having a step of processing a semiconductor wafer using this semiconductor producing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain heat uniformity over the entire surface of a wafer, heat uniformity of a susceptor on which the wafer is placed is important. To obtain the heat uniformity of the susceptor, if a heater which is greater than the wafer in size is used, the heat uniformity can be obtained but it is expensive. If a heater which is as small as possible is used on the other hand, escape of heat from outer periphery becomes a problem, and the heat uniformity can not be obtained. The susceptor and the heater have a hole through which a push-up pin for transferring the wafer passes, and the heat escapes from a heater electrode, which causes deterioration of the heat uniformity.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a substrate processing apparatus and a producing method of a semiconductor device capable of enhancing the heat uniformity over the entire surface of a substrate without increasing a size of a heater.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus for heating a substrate by a heater through a susceptor in a state in which the substrate is placed on the susceptor, thereby processing the substrate, wherein
the heater is divided into a plurality of respectively controlled zone heaters to form gaps therebetween, a center position of a gap of the gaps which is positioned closer to an end of the substrate than any other gap is located in a range from an inner side 10 mm to an outer side 6 mm in a radial direction of the substrate with respect to the end of the substrate.
Preferably, the center position of the gap is located in a range of an inner side 5 mm to the end of the substrate in the radial direction of the substrate with respect to the end of the substrate.
Preferably, the center position of the gap is located at the end of the substrate.
Preferably, the susceptor is divided into a plurality of divided susceptors, and divided ends of the zone heaters are respectively located in a range of 5 to 10 mm from the divided ends on the substrate side of the respectively corresponding divided susceptors.
Preferably, the divided susceptors have an outer peripheral susceptor which is to be located at an outer periphery of the substrate, and a member made of quartz is provided on or above the outer peripheral susceptor.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a producing method of a semiconductor device, comprising a step of heating a substrate by a heater through a susceptor in a state in which the substrate is placed on the susceptor, thereby processing the substrate, wherein
the heater is divided into a plurality of respectively controlled zone heaters to form gaps therebetween, a center position of a gap of the gaps which is positioned closer to an end of the substrate than any other gap is located in a range from an inner side 10 mm to an outer side 6 mm in a radial direction of the substrate with respect to the end of the substrate.